


Movie Night

by Fibi94



Series: Charmed One Shots [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, not overly shippy, overdramatic Harry, so like normal Harry, you will pray actor!Harry from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: It’s movie night in the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood household and Maggie has a wicked idea of watching an old 1940s movie. When a familiar younger face comes on screen Harry is convinced this is hell
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Charmed One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471937
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Movie Night

Harry pulls the popcorn out of the microwave, he’s dreading going back in the living room, Mel and Maggie were far too excited for movie night for it to be a good thing for him, he knows from experience he’s about to spend two hours of his life watching two actors desperately trying to fake chemistry they absolutely did not have while Maggie awes at their horrible performance.

“Harry are you coming?” he turns around to see Macy waiting for him at the door, “Since when are you excited about movie night?” he asks flinching a little when he hears how harsh his tone is, “I’m sorry that was harsh” he says, but he’s delighted when he sees that Macy is still smiling at him “It’s alright Harry, but if you do it again, you are totally gonna pay for it.” she turns around and leaves, Harry stands in the middle of the kitchen a dumbfounded look on his face, he wonders does she know the effect she has on him, does she know how flustered some of her words leave him?

He shakes his head and goes back to the other side of the kitchen and gets the bowl of popcorn, with one last breath he walks into the living room, he hopes for the best but he knows reality will be far from it.

“Finally Mr. High Maintenance!” Maggie says, nearly lounging for the popcorn in his hands, he tries really hard not to roll his eyes at her, emphasis on the trying, but he is lucky only Macy sees to have seen him, she smiles, biting her lip, he walks to her sitting at the couch next to her, “Relax, they actually chose a classic tonight.” she says, her hand lightly tapping his thigh making his breath hitch. He has decided that she and her sisters have decided to torture him, and this, right now is their form of torture, he has to admit it’s quite effective.

The movie starts and it does seem actually to be a quite old movie, “Oh this is the best part!” Maggie squeals about thirty minutes into the movie, Harry has to admit so far, he doesn't see how it can be the best part, because it’s not even good, the actress, god bless her tries, but she does not have that good of material to actually make believe, the character’s sob story really makes him yawn a bit, the rich girl being forced into an unwanted marriage, he almost expects for the poor, honest chap that probably is working in her parents vast estate to come and sweep her off of her feet, all very Romeo and Juliet like without the actual shekspearean flare. He hears Macy cover a smile with a gasp and looks at the screen where a much, much younger version of his face is trying, emphasis on the trying, to act.

“Is that?” he asks, voice shaking with the shame he’s feeling rising in him, “Yup!” Macy says, a horrible smirk on her lips.

“None other than Mr. James Westwell’s film debut!” Harry groans hoping to melt into the couch, he was never going to live this down.


End file.
